double take
by goldendragongirl13
Summary: Hermione Granger hates Draco Malfoy. There's no way she's falling for him, right? Dramione fanfic. rated T to be safe, since I love those two!
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy is a pig. A stuck-up, mightier-than-thou pig. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. I'm a third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm Muggle-born, but that doesn't mean Draco has the right to call me a a mudblood! Ugh, he makes me sick!

"Hermione!" Harry, my best friend, says, shaking me from my rant. "Oh, sorry Harry." I apologize. We've just left our final class of the day, Defense Against The Dark Arts, with professor Lupin. I have this itching suspicion he has a secret, something that Dumbledore would _not _approve of. I'm not sure of what yet, but I'm sure I'll figure it out soon. "Oh no." Ron sighs from next to me. A certain blond wizard is walking toward us at a strangely quick dignified walk, his goons at his side. "Weasley, Potter, Granger." he says, spitting my name out last like a foul aftertaste. "Malfoy." Harry says, somehow making the name sound like an insult. Draco has had a problem with Harry since first year, when he declined to be Malfoy's friend after he was awful to Ron. can you imagine being friends with Malfoy? I'd rather have the luck of Neville Longbottom!

"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked him in my coldest voice. "You." he said in his somehow charming voice. "What?" I asked , startled. "You all gone." he says... again? I looked at Harry and Ron, but they both seem to think what he just said was perfectly normal. I must have misheard him, right?

* * *

"Granger!" Draco called after me as I left potions the next day. I tried to walk away as quickly as possible, unfortunately Draco's faster than me. "What do you want?" I asked him, still annoyed at the 'mudblood' remark(who wouldn't be?). "What do you want me to want?" he asked me smoothly. What was going on? "excuse me?" I asked him, outraged. "I said what did you hear yesterday, Granger." "oh." I turned and ran off before he could ask me again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked me. We were sitting by the lake, and I'd zoned out again. "Yes, I was just thinking." I told him, looking away so he wouldn't see me blush. "What's that in your book, Hermione?" Harry asked me, pointing to a note.

_Hermione:  
I know we aren't exactly close, you being filth, and I pure blood, but you seem especially weird, even for you._

_Meet my by the library after we finish our classes, none of my friends will ever check there.  
__**Draco**_

"So, what is it?" Harry asked, tying to see it over my shoulder. I stuffed it back into the book quickly. "Nothing, just a note from Ron reminding me to keep Crookshanks away from Scabbers, his mangy excuse for a pet." Harry looked at me in surprise. At first, I thought he knew I was lying, but then he asked me, "Ron actually said that about Scabbers?" he burst out laughing, and I couldn't help but join in. Scabbers is incredibly lame, Ron's said it in the past, but for some reason the thought of him calling Scabbers anything but magnificent seemed hilarious.

I noticed Draco standing in a second floor window, looking down at me. He waved him hand, summoning me to come. "Harry, I have to go, I have to put my books away and get my others." I said, grabbing a sandwich from the top of the stack we'd brought. I took a large bite, before throwing the rest to the giant squid, who's giant tentacle reached up and pulled it into the deep before our eyes. He seemed pleased, it's so hard to tell. I smiled at Harry before running off toward the castle.

* * *

"What, Malfoy?" I asked, running into the empty classroom. "To know why you keep avoiding me." he said, closing the only door behind me. "Besides the fact your an arrogant troll, you mean?" "Yes, besides the fact that I- hey!" he shouted, causing me to giggle quite feverishly. "What did you hear that made you so jumpy?" he asked, sitting down against a nearby wall. "No, I misheard you, and what I thought heard was rather, hilarious." I admitted, sitting next to him. I hate to admit it, but his eyes were beautiful. "What did you think you heard?" he asked me quietly. "When I asked what you wanted, the first time, outside, I mean, I thought you said you wanted... me." I said, looking away shyly. I'm not sure if it was more funny or hurtful how he laughed. "You really thought I said that?" he asked, his voice was cold and emotionless, but his eyes sparkled with laughter. "Isn't it strange how different things seem when you mishear someone?" I asked, smiling. I actually wouldn't mind sitting there, just laughing and talking to Draco, except for the fact that Ron barged in mid-laugh. "Hermione?!" he screamed, nearly falling backwards. "Ron!" I shouted, getting up and chasing him out. It could have been me again, but I think I heard him say "wait" as I left the room

* * *

**Hope you like Double Take, I promise soon there will actually be Dramione romance! Don't worry- not R rated or anything, but Dramione none the less!**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry sorry sorry, I'm really bad at remembering to write. Anyway, I promise to get better at remembering!**

* * *

****"Ron, wait!" I shouted after him. I'd already chased him halfway through the castle, but he wasn't stopping. Finally he lost me as he spun around and entered the dungeons.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked me. I guess Ron hadn't talked to him, then, otherwise he'd be screaming. "Ron's just being, well, Ron." I sighed, sitting down. As if on cue, Draco walked up. Seeing me, at first I thought he was actually going to leave us alone. "well, if it isn't potter and his only friend." Draco sneered, Crabbe and Goyle laughing as if it was clever in some way. I was actually surprised, seeing as none of it actually was an insult to me. "What do you want, Draco?" I asked, making sure to sound nice or mean, more on the edge. "Oh, just seeing if Potter's come to his senses and ditched rat-boy over there." he said, nodding to Ron, who was storming after us.

"Draco Malfoy, you arrogant, ugh!" I fumed, standing up so we were eye-to-eye, our noses touching. "something wrong, Granger?" Draco purred into my ear, causing shivers to run down my spine. "Nothing's wrong but you, thinking you have something on us." I replied in a hushed voice before drawing back and walking away, back inside to the castle.

* * *

"What was that, Hermione?!" Harry asked, catching up to me five minutes later. "what was what?" I asked, turning around and smiling. "You! You got Malfoy to leave us alone!" Ron said, chasing after Harry. For a moment I almost forgot what he saw, but the look on his face afterwards changed it. "oh I, I guess I can be a bit intimidating." I shrugged, looking away to avoid Ron's guilty stare. "Well, you'll have to do it again, alone this time." Ron said, pulling Harry away. I turned to see Draco walking toward me. He was a lot less threatening without Crabbe and Goyle, despite the fact neither Crabbe nor Goyle is actually threatening to begin with.

"Hello, Hermione." Draco said, smiling. "Am I going mad, or did a Malfoy just use my first name?" I joked, laughing. "Well, I suppose it could be both." he replied, laughing along. "So, where to this time?" I asked as we turned and walked down the hall. "I was thinking the Astronomy tower." Draco said, pointing up the curving staircase. I grinned as he led the way up the thin stone stairs.

* * *

"Draco?" I asked as we lay down, watching the stars. A week had passed since we'd started, dare I say it, being friends. The Astronomy tower had become one of our usual meeting places. We'd go each night when classes weren't scheduled. If they were, we'd sneak off to a hidden room Draco'd found in the dungeons.

"Yeah, Hermione?" Draco asked me. We were stargazing, trying to pick out constellations we'd learned about. "Have you ever actually hated me?" I asked, looking over at him. He whispered something in a hushed voice, but I couldn't make it out. I moved myself closer to him. "no." he whispered, looking over at me. Our faces were only inches apart, and I had the sudden urge to do something completely mad.

"You know what we should do?" I asked, sitting up to try to get farther away. "what?" Draco asked, seeing the mischievous look on my face and grinning. "we should steal something from Ron." I giggled. Draco raised an eyebrow. "what? he thinks that he can be rude to both of us, so lets prove him wrong. We'll take his..." Draco grinned. "we can sprinkle powdered Huffroot on his cauldron cakes!" Draco said, referring to the weed infamously known for causing hair to change color. "Where'd we get it?" I asked, rubbing my palms together excitedly. "Professor Snape has some."

* * *

Twenty minutes and one bag of herbs later, Draco and I crept up to the fat lady portrait. "And who's this young man?" she asked in her high pitched voice. "shh, just let us in!" Draco hissed. "Pumpkin Pasties." I said quickly. She raised her eyebrow before swinging out, allowing us into the common room.

Ron and Harry were both asleep in chairs near the fire, their heads resting on piles of books. "Lucky for us." Draco grinned. We both walked up the stairs and to Ron's bed. "there." I whispered, pulling out a beet red box full of baked goods, I took the orange leaves and slipped them into the treats. Draco and I giggled as we crept back down to the dungeons, putting away the small leaves.

"Draco Malfoy," I said, taking his face in my hands and pecking him on the cheek. "you are a pure genius."

at first Draco seemed surprised, almost angry, but before I could apologise he stepped forward to me.

If you've ever been surprised to find out someone you dislike likes you, imagine my shock when someone who dislikes you kisses you. It's very, well, surprising. Draco pulled away, out of breath and blushing. "that was..." he started. "Amazing." I replied.

* * *

**Taadaa! Sorry if this is badly written, I'm kind of torn between Dramione and Drarry, as weird as that is. Depends on if I'm feeling like gay-shipping, I guess. Anywho, hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. Just so you know this chapter isn't really that much Dramione, but it is some. It's also darker than most of the stuff I do, if not all of it, just cause I'm a goody-two-shoes fanfic writer. Anyway, I mostly wrote this because A. I felt like Draco seemed to AU; and B. I couldn't think of anything else. So, enjoy!**

* * *

"Hermione, um, about last night..." Draco started. I was still kind of shocked about the whole thing, considering less than a month before that he was calling me the swine of society, but it was an amazing kiss, as I -stupidly-told him. No doubt Draco was only here to mock me for my dumb reaction.  
"Get it over with, Malfoy." I said, not really in the mood for humiliation, especially since Ron, Harry and I were meeting by the lake in less than half an hour. "Get it over with?" Draco asked, seemingly confused. "You know. mock me, insult me, taunt me, call me a mudblood again. Whatever you plan on doing, get it over with." I said, biting my lower lip as I finished.  
It was something I had seen Draco do often when he was very nervous, like around some of the girls he's liked, and I'd absent-mindedly picked up on it.

"You think I'd mock you?" Draco asked, looking hurt. "Have you given me any reason you wouldn't, apart from..." I leaned in. "The astronomy tower." He looked like he was about to say something, but seemed to push it away. "Fine," he mumbled, turning on his heel and leaving, but not before reeling back and looking my into my eyes.

"And so you know, it wasn't worth it." he said hatefully, spitting the words out. "W-what wasn't?" I asked, honestly wondering what he could have been talking about. "The fifty galleons Crabbe paid me, since I finished the bet." he said. "Bet?" I asked him, basically repeating every bloody word he said. "See if Hermione Granger's lonely enough to kiss a Slytherin. Don't be said, though. There are plenty of desperate men who'd be happy to date you. Under the imperius curse, obviously."  
He walked away, leaving me standing there, shell-shocked. "Hermione, are you alright?" Ron asked me, walking up to my side. I replied by sobbing into his shoulder.

* * *

Later, as I walked by the library, still trying not to burst into-more-sobs from what Draco had said, I overheard someone as said-if not even moreso- than me. I looked through the isles to see where the cries and sniffles and painfully depressing words were coming from. I rounded one last corner and saw Draco.

I squatted down near the floor, so's not to be spotted, and listened in as I reached the end of the shelf, now only mere feet from where he sat. "I- I've ruined it, Pansy" Draco cried. I now realized someone else was sitting at the table, comforting the sobbing blonde. "Draco, you've ruined what? You still won't tell me." she whined in her incredibly irritating voice, but it somehow seemed comforting in this situation.

"I, I met this girl, a-and she was amazing," sniffle. "but then I had to go and kiss her, and" sniffle "now she thinks I'll, I'll " sniffle. "Mock her about it, so I-" "You _what, _Draco? Said she had ugly hair, called her a bad kisser, what?" Pansy asked. "I told her Crabbe paid me fifty galleons to see if she was desperate enough to kiss a Slytherin... and that someone would have to be under the imperius curse to like her, and that the bet wasn't worth it." he sobbed. Pansy looked a bit repulsed for a moment, then asked something unrelated. "desperate enough to kiss a Slytherin, meaning she isn't one herself?"

"Pansy, I ruined things with Hermione, the girl I've _loved _for the past two months, and actually considered cursing her to get to actually kiss me, and all you can ask is if she's in Slytherin?!" Draco half-shouted, half-sobbed. I don't know who gasped louder; me, Pansy, or Draco when he heard me.

"H-Hermione?" Draco stuttered, walking forward. "No. Draco. No." I said, crawling backwards, as I still hadn't gotten to my feet. "Hermione, wait!" Draco half shouted, stumbling after me like a drunk man. I noted the faint smell of firewhiskey on his breath. "Draco, leave me alone!" I yelled, getting to my feet and trying to run away. The idea of Draco trying to curse me wasn't so bad. I could handle jelly legs. The problem was what Draco meant. By cursing me he meant imperius. He would have had total control of me, he could make me do anything he wanted, and I couldn't stop him.

Draco grabbed my wrist, pulling me onto the ground. "Draco, let me go!" I sobbed. "Hermione, don't leave." he cried. "Madam Pince!" I shouted, calling for the librarian. "She left nearly an hour ago." Draco said, still holding my wrist. He must have been incredibly drunk, judging by the way he was acting. "Pansy! Please!" I sobbed, calling for the Slytherin. I saw her a moment later, regret in her eyes as she left the library. Draco crawled closer to me, practically on top of me. "Draco, get off!" I cried, pounding his chest. He leaned forward and kissed me. His cheeks felt strange rubbing against my tears. "Draco!" I yelled through sobs. He leaned in and kissed me again. I was struggling as hard as I possibly could, but he seemed to be a thousand times stronger than me. Just then Draco crashed against a bookcase near us. I looked up to see Ron holding out his hand to help me up.

* * *

**So, like? Hate? think I should do more like this? less? never again? review please, I'd really like to know your opinion, plus it makes me feel all happy to know you guys care! :)**

**xXAnnaXx**


End file.
